James Madrox
Real Name: James Arthur Madrox *'Current Alias:' Multiple Man *'Aliases:' Jamie, John Maddox, Demon Madrox, Madrox Prime, Prime Madrox, He-Whose-Bodies-Are-As-Many-As-The-Leaves-On-A-Tree, Legion, Maddy, Schizoid Man, Multitask, Carbon Copy *'Relatives:' **'Daniel Madrox (father, deceased) **Joan Madrox (mother, deceased) **Sheila DeSoto (first wife via a duplicate, deceased) **Layla Miller (second wife) **Sean Madrox ("son"/infant duplicate, reabsorbed) *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Factor Investigations, X-Ceptionals, Summers Rebellion, X-Factor, X-Corps, X-Corporation, Muir Island X-Men, Fallen Angels & Nasty Boys (evil duplicate), S.H.I.E.L.D. (duplicate), Hydra (duplicate), ally of the X-Men *'Base of Operations:' X-Factor Investigations Headquarters, New York City, New York; formerly Detroit, Michigan; Mutant Town, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York; Muir Island, Scotland; Lawrenceville, Kansas; Los Alamos, New Mexico *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Married *'Education:' College level graduate courses; several other qualifications learned via duplicates *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 155 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Los Alamos, New Mexico Powers and Abilities Multiple Man is a Changeling, the genetic predecessors of mutants whose powers manifest at birth instead of during puberty. Kinetic Duplication: Multiple Man creates an identical physical living duplicate of himself upon any physical impact, possibly by extra-dimensional mass acquisition similar to the process used by Ant-Man or the Hulk. This process is spontaneous and cannot be prevented by Multiple Man. Although he can create multiple duplicates, and the duplicates themselves can also replicate, each is only able to create one duplicate at a time. He has been seen to produce around forty duplicates before no more would be created. The duplicates think, feel, and act independently, though usually guided by the original. Each tends to manifest one aspect of Multiple Man's personality, which increases in strength with lengthier separation from the original; these traits have recently become more extreme. Multiple Man is telepathically and em pathetically linked to his duplicates, suffering severe, potentially fatal, trauma if one dies. If Multiple Man himself were killed, it is not known whether any existing duplicates would continue to function independently; it is said in theory, that if the original Multiple Man was killed, that one of his active dupes is capable of taking over as the new original and will assume the dominant abilities and collective personality that the original Multiple Man had. It is virtually impossible to distinguish the original from the duplicates. His powers have increased during his life. He was once able to create hundreds of dupes by himself. He has even gained better control of his powers, he has learned to prevent his body from producing duplicates, and has even been shown at one time to have duplicated without kinetic impact. Multiple Man was able to merge himself into the home-dimension of the duplicates, and to came back without kinetic impact from the dupe who absorbed him. *'''''Duplication Absorption: The original Multiple Man can absorb his duplicates back into himself at will, absorbing the memories, skills, and experiences of the duplicate. The only limit to this power is that he cannot absorb a dead duplicate. *''Duplication Experience Transference:'' When he absorbs a duplicate, Multiple Man retains imperfect memories, knowledge, and experiences of the duplicate. He doesn't have to absorb his duplicates to absorb information from them, he automatically absorbs information from any of his duplicates if they kill themselves. *''Duplication Healing:'' He can also use his merging as a form of healing. Originally, uninjured duplicates "shared" the damaged when the re-emerged. Now, however, the core Multiple Man can reabsorb injured or even near-dead duplicates without taking on any of their physical injuries at all. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Duplication